


Inherent

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Double Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The creation of draconians leaves a quandary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inherent

A new war, a thrust of ambition was shaking Krynn awake. Gilean had returned, even revealed himself where needed, but as with all wars, he cared not for who might or might not win. He only cared to keep the balance.

Thus, Gilean weighed the act that Takhesis had done, this wreaking of magic on the unfinished eggs of the powerful metallic dragons. How would it offset the balance? Had Takhesis found a way to neutralize the long standing neutrality of Krynn's balance?

There was one way to insure it was possible to offset it in a different direction. The spell, like all spells, had an inverse reaction. Gilean doubted that any follower of Paladine would ever consent to allow it, but for the theft of the eggs and what had been created from them, Gilean let the knowledge of how to do it slip into the collective consciousness of those who would hear.

It was all he could do, to prepare for the time when draconians marched the world for conquest, to ensure that the ability to create good counters for them existed, by doing unto the eggs of the chromatic dragons as had been done to the metallics.


End file.
